


Familia

by skymoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heridas en el alma, heridas en las manos, heridas en el rostro. Thomas Barrow no tuvo más remedio que cambiar. A veces ante la derrota solo queda ponerse en pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familia

 

 

**Nota de autor :** Downton Abbey es creación única y exclusiva Julian Fellowes, no poseo por tanto ningún derecho. Esto es tan solo una creacción ficticia en base a una serie y unos personajes que adoro. Espero estar a la altura de tan magnífica creación.

* * *

Ella miró hacia otro lado cuando me vio cogerle la mano. Me pidió que la hiciera el favor de ocuparme de Edward porque tenía una guardia complicada. A medianoche vino a la sala, se sentó en una silla cerca de la tenue luz de una lámpara de gas, abrió un libro y con una suave sonrisa silenciosa me dio las buenas noches. No frunció el ceño asqueada, ni dio muestra de sorpresa cuando me vio depositar un beso liviano en los labios del teniente. Cuando vio que él me lo devolvía.

Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me estrechó contra ella cuando el que podría haber sido mi primer novio de verdad decidió rendirse quitándose la vida. En ese momento no era la hija menor de un conde sino la enfermera Crawley. Y me susurró al oído que lamentaba mi pérdida, que cuando todo acabara le hiciese el favor de seguirla viendo como a una amiga. Y que nadie me dictase a quien debía amar.

Como bien dijo esa noche la señora Hughes, el espíritu más dulce de la casa se había ido. Thomas sintió que ese día el mundo se había vuelto aún más oscuro de lo que para él ya lo era.

Mi atracción por Jimmy estaba dictada de antemano. Así como el error de besarle mientras dormía y que se expusiera ante todo el mundo mi derrota. La única persona que en aquella casa, tras la muerte de la joven Sibyl, había sido lo más cercano a un amigo me traicionó. Debería haberlo sabido, juntarse con la señora O'Brien, juntarse y aceptar su insidia y su apestoso carácter envidioso solo me traería malos momentos. Siempre creí que me merecía a alguien como ella porque la traición, el dolor, el desdén fueron mis armas contra un mundo, contra una sociedad que jamás me había tratado de otra manera. Así crecí, viendo que la única manera de sobrevivir era preocupándose por uno mismo. Me enseñaron a creer que el amor no existía, que solo era una mentira que ocultaba una ambición desmedida. El deseo de conseguir llegar a donde fuera por cualquier medio. Sin importar dejar el camino lleno de heridos, lleno de los rescoldos de unas almas que, como la mía, nacían para vivir sufriendo y morir de igual modo.

Con la promesa de que tras el dolor. Tras la muerte encontraríamos el merecido triunfo a nuestras penurias. El tan anhelado paraíso.

Cuando Edward murió lloré y me consolaron. Cuando Sibyl falleció sollocé lleno de congoja, me consolaron. Cuando sufrí los golpes furiosos de aquellos desalmados que quisieron agredir en primer lugar al rubio que besé, al rubio que me rechazaba, al rubio con el que seguía soñando todas las noches recibí como recompensa una timida visita y una promesa de amistad. Lo único que según él me podía dar. La única cosa que podía obtener.

Y recibí los cuidados de aquella otra mujer que me debía haber odiado tras los muchos meses que pasé confabulando contra su marido. Contra un hombre que tras el escándalo se puso de mi lado y me demostró más integridad y generosidad de la que jamás había presenciado.

Quizá había llegado el momento de ponerme del lado de la luz y abandonar las sombras. Quizá había llegado el momento de buscar que me quisieran. Quizá era la hora de empezar a curar y cicatrizar las heridas.

Y quizá debía reconocer que esas palabras que humedecieron mis ojos contenían mis más anhelado deseo. Tener, por fin, una familia.

\- Déjanos convertir nuestro hogar en el tuyo, Thomas.

\- Anna... - murmuré sobrecogido. Y ella, aquella pequeña pero fuerte mujer que me debiera haber odiado me abrazó con fuerza. Me estrechó contra ella y me dejó sentirme protegido por el latido de su corazón.


End file.
